Displays are devices that convert electronic signals into visible images for a viewer. The images may be for various purposes such as the display of text, graphic data, television, computer monitoring, vehicle instrumentation and other electronic to visual interfacing. The images are created by an array of dots called picture elements, or ` pixels`. Where the display is to have color, each pixel is made up of three separate color component sub-pixels. Each pixel is an addressable region at which a point of light passes through the sub-pixels and is tailored to a desired color and intensity so the pixel appears as a color dot selectable through the range of the visible spectrum and that the composite of all the pixels operates to assemble a desired colored display. As the art progresses there are combined desires to be able to have ever increasing pixel density which in turn means ever smaller area dimensions for pixel and sub pixel elements, together with being able to use an ever wider range of materials with different optical and processing properties.
A problem is being encountered in the art in that where elements must be processed individually and there are many types to be processed, it is becoming increasingly difficult to specify and execute a manufacturing process window for each subsequent type of element in the overall process without detrimentally overlapping one of the process windows of a previous element type. The problem is particularly acute where, in a situation such as the color filter of a display, each individual sub-pixel color element must be processed individually while the ingredients of the different color sub-pixel elements share the same or closely similar processing considerations.